<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все дороги вели в Санта-Монику by librevers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540634">Все дороги вели в Санта-Монику</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers'>librevers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, California, Emotional Sex, Kinda Miscommunication, M/M, Open/Good ending, Romance, Route 66 - Freeform, Threesome — M/M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, can i tag it as a post-roadfic??, friends with benefits (but they didn't discuss their relationship), sakusa-centric, surprisingly angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Санта-Моника — последний пункт маршрута шестьдесят шесть. Закончатся десять дней и четыре тысячи километров, разделëнные на троих.</p><p>Что будет дальше, Сакуса не знает. Но знает точно: если Осаму или Суне придётся выбирать — эти двое выберут друг друга, а не Сакусу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Osamu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все дороги вели в Санта-Монику</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Запах моря врывается в лëгкие. Сакуса невольно дожимает газ, машина заходит в поворот чуть резче — и по правую сторону открывается вид на Тихий океан. Тëмная вода глубокого синего цвета простирается до самого горизонта.</p><p>Кружится голова — от бесконечности.<br/>
Они наконец-то здесь.</p><p>Сакуса крепко держит руль, следит за каждым изгибом горного серпантина, но краем глаза поглядывает на пассажира рядом.</p><p>— Саму-Саму, проснись, почти приехали! — Суна поворачивается к океану спиной и тянется назад, пытаясь растолкать Осаму. — Хватит дрыхнуть! Тч, — фыркает Суна, когда ремень безопасности врезается в плечо, мешая двигаться, и тут же его отстëгивает.</p><p>— Эй, — хмуро окликает Сакуса. Но не более. Уже смирился, что о всевозможных потенциальных опасностях думает он и только он. Должен ведь хоть кто-то. Раньше пытался читать этим двоим лекции по безопасности в движении, однако постоянно спотыкался о Сунино непреклонное «но ведь за рулëм — ты» и уверенный кивок в знак согласия (не с Сакусой) от Осаму. А потом они сорок минут обсуждали, насколько им с Сакусой повезло и какой он хороший водитель. Причëм именно, что обсуждали, а не пытались задобрить. Суна — у которого водительских прав нет — шутил, мол, как было напряжно, когда за рулëм сидел Осаму. Частенько припоминал их старую «тойоту», которую они разбили ещë когда жили в Токио, поэтому после переезда в Америку машину решили не брать.</p><p>Так они делали постоянно.<br/>
Суна с Осаму ударялись в общие на двоих воспоминания, и разговор заканчивался их радостными комментариями о том, как же им повезло встретить здесь Сакусу.<br/>
И Сакуса почти им верил.</p><p>Что Осаму всë-таки проснулся и сел, Сакуса понимает только по толчкам в спинку сиденья. Тот что-то говорит, но разобрать слова мешает шум ветра — слышимость в машине с опущенной крышей, надо сказать, нулевая.</p><p>Дорога уходит в тëмный тоннель. Суна с Осаму что-то обсуждают, и Сакуса отчаянно прислушивается, но не разбирает ни слова. Только громкий смех Суны перебивает гул колëс об асфальт, мотора и ветра.</p><p>Сакуса поджимает губы.<br/>
Завидует.</p><p>Но не Суне, который широко улыбается, и его обычно безэмоциональное, расслабленное лицо так и светится умиротворëнным весельем.<br/>
А Осаму, чьего лица он, к сожалению, не видит (и уже успел соскучиться, как бы глупо ни звучало), потому что именно Осаму заставил Суну рассмеяться.</p><p>Машина выныривает из тоннеля, и на мгновение его ослепляет поток дневного света — будь трижды проклят калифорнийский август с его солнцепëком. Он жмурится, пытается поскорее проморгаться и вернуть себе ясность зрения. Через целую секунду видит, что они подъезжают к Санта-Монике, видит россыпь серых крыш на спуске с горы, длинную полосу песчаного пляжа внизу и маленький силуэт колеса обозрения, обозначающего местоположение знаменитого пирса.</p><p>За поворотом возникает выступ смотровой площадки, и Суна ударяет Сакусу по руке.</p><p>— Останови, — выпаливает он, стискивая предплечье Сакусы.</p><p>— Люди, — отрезает Сакуса. Морщит нос, невольно сосчитав припаркованные машины. Всего-то четыре, но смотровая совсем небольшая по площади, а из машин высыпало человек пятнадцать, и для Сакусы это чересчур.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает ему на ухо — не Суна — Осаму. Волна мурашек пробегает вдоль позвоночника, и Сакуса молча сглатывает. Плавно тормозит и останавливается. Разворачивается, держа наготове хмурый взгляд и грубую просьбу вернуться побыстрее.</p><p>Ему не дают произнести ни слова.</p><p>На него набрасывается Суна, и Сакуса ударяется спиной о дверцу; плечо прошибает болью, но она мгновенно сходит на нет. Суна целует его, жадно и грубо впивается в губы со стоном — высоким, жалобным. Стискивает пальцами кудри, второй рукой ведëт по лопаткам, прижимает к себе. Их тела разделяет лишь тонкая ткань футболки Сакусы. На самом Суне — лëгкая гавайка в синих тонах, но расстëгнутая. Очень кстати, думает Сакуса, одной ладонью обхватывая Суну за шею, а другой скользит под рубашку.</p><p>Кожа потная, влажная, Сакусе могло бы быть противно до тошноты.<br/>
Но это же Суна Ринтаро, и в нëм Сакусу ничего — ничего — не может раздражать и отвращать по определению.</p><p>— Вы охренели?! — возмущëнно окликает их Осаму и снова бьëт в спинку сиденья Сакусы, на сей раз намеренно. — А я?</p><p>Сакуса стискивает пальцы в растрëпанных волосах Суны и с силой оттаскивает его от своих губ. Суна издаëт тихий высокий стон на выдохе, а потом разочарованно мычит.</p><p>— А ты, — обращается Сакуса к Осаму, не отводя взгляд от Суны — тот улыбается одним уголком рта, смотрит пьяно из-под полуприкрытых век, — только что проснулся. Тебя целовать не буду.</p><p>— Ха-а-а?! — возмущается Осаму, а Суна смеëтся. Сакуса быстро вдыхает: на сей раз именно он заставил Суну рассмеяться.</p><p>Маленькая победа над Осаму.<br/>
Какой же ты эгоист, думает Сакуса.</p><p>Они выходят из машины втроëм — размять конечности после двух часов пути без остановок. Сакуса останавливается прямо напротив капота. Дальше в сторону смотровой не двигается.</p><p>Осаму тут же обнимает Суну со спины. Показывает Сакусе язык , потом проводит им по шее Суны. Тот откидывает голову назад на плечо Осаму.</p><p>Маленькая победа над Сакусой.<br/>
Кто для Суны Осаму, а кто ты, думает Сакуса про себя.</p><p>Они отходят от машины в обнимку, направляясь ближе к толпе — посмотреть на Санта-Монику сверху. Сакуса фыркает им вслед. Оценивающим взглядом осматривает автомобиль. Нужно протереть лобовое стекло от мерзких склизких пятен, оставшихся от насекомых, которым не повезло с ним столкнуться на скорости сто десять километров в час.</p><p>Позади четыре тысячи километров. Санта-Моника — последняя остановка на пути. Конец трассы. Сакуса хмурится: сам от себя не ожидал, что не будет готов прощаться с дорогой, которая, казалось бы, должна была осточертеть и ему, и его спутникам.</p><p>— И всë-таки тачка у тебя охуенная, — тоном знатока произносит Осаму, внезапно оказавшись рядом с Сакусой, и подхватывает его под руку, переплетая пальцы. Хочется отпрянуть — из-за палящей жары кожа Осаму совсем липкая, он потеет сильнее, чем Суна — и одновременно прильнуть крепко-тесно — расплавиться окончательно. К тому же Осаму проспал часов семь к ряду. Всë это время Сакуса был лишëн его внимания, и поскольку Сакуса был конченым эгоистом, сей факт ему крайне не нравился и хотелось наверстать упущенное.</p><p>Но сначала им нужно доехать до гостиницы, а Осаму — почистить зубы.</p><p>— Повторяешься, Осаму, — монотонно отзывается Сакуса.</p><p>Осаму и правда довольно часто говорил, насколько крутая тачка у Сакусы. Впрочем, его можно понять: старенький Plymouth Barracuda действительно привлекал внимание. Вытянутый корпус, свойственный винтажным американским автомобилям. Стильный дизайн фар, из-за которых машина производила впечатление дорогой и агрессивной. Переделанная по желанию Сакусы крыша, чтобы автомобиль мог легко превращаться в кобриолет (минут двадцать возни с закреплением тяжёлого твиллфаста вручную не в счёт). Приятный мятный цвет кузова. Куда бы он ни поехал, всегда привлекал внимание прохожих, оставляя, вероятно, приятное впечатление. Ведь никто кроме него, а теперь и этих двоих, не знал, сколько возни с «легендарными» винтажными тачками, если хочешь держать их в гараже не для красоты, а для поездок.</p><p>Теперь Сакуса со своим «плимутом» привлекает в разы больше внимания, и дело не только в машине.</p><p>— Вид отпадный. — К ним со спины подходит Суна, вернувшийся со смотровой. Сакуса на секунду подумал, что тот про океан и Санту-Монику, но ладонь Суны опускается на его зад и смачно сжимает ягодицу. Судя по тому, как резко вдохнул и напрягся Осаму, его постигла та же участь. Суна смотрит искоса то на одного, то на другого: — Любовался бы и любовался. — Убирает руки с задниц и перекладывает на плечи, приобнимая.</p><p>Сакуса закатывает глаза. Прикидывает в уме, сколько ехать до отеля. Минут двадцать. Осталось дотерпеть двадцать минут, а там будут комнаты с кондиционерами, ванная и душ. Долгий совместный душ.</p><p>Он облизывает пересохшие губы. Хочет попросить Осаму с Суной поскорее сесть в машину, но слова застревают в горле.</p><p>Осаму нежно смотрит на лицо Суны. Разворачивается всем телом, чтобы обнять покрепче, притянуть к себе. Сакуса осторожно отстраняется и отходит на полшага — тело предательски ноет в местах, где они оба его только что касались. Ему хочется отвернуться; накрывает отчëтливым осознанием, что он здесь лишний. Не имеет никакого отношения к их особой нежности друг между другом.</p><p>Хочет отвернуться, но не может отвести глаз.</p><p>Осаму проводит большим пальцем по щеке Суны и опускает взгляд на его губы. Тот подцепляет ладонью подбородок Осаму и целует — медленно, ласково, слегка касаясь губ губами. Совсем не так, как Сакусу всего минут десять назад.<br/>
Нежно.<br/>
Вложив долгую, проверенную годами любовь.</p><p>Сакуса не знает, получит ли хоть когда-нибудь — хоть от кого-нибудь — такой же чувственный поцелуй. Ему кажется, что такие случаются у людей только с одним-единственным — тем самым — человеком. И в жизни что Суны, что Осаму, такой человек уже появился. Давно, судя по их словам (встречаются со старшей школы, а это сколько лет? десять? больше?).</p><p>— Саку-чан, неужели тебе не жарко?</p><p>Сакуса вздрагивает и отмахивается от мыслей. Ловит на себе два вопросительных взгляда. Обе руки Осаму — крепкие, с внушительными мышцами, особенно бицепсами, которые так удачно подчеркивает майка без рукавов — обвивают талию Суны, чьи руки, в свою очередь, покоятся на его плечах.</p><p>— Нет, — на автомате отрицает Сакуса.</p><p>— У тебя вся футболка мокрая, хоть выжимай, — подаëт голос Осаму и прижимается щекой к щеке Суны. — Тепловой удар хватит.</p><p>«Как-то поздно ты заметил», — хочет огрызнуться Сакуса, но в голову приходит идея получше.</p><p>Он подцепляет края футболки — и правда влажной (дурацкое солнце) — и быстро стягивает еë с себя. Закидывает на заднее сиденье.</p><p>— Так лучше? — Сакуса разворачивается к ним и снова так и застывает на месте.</p><p>Две пары глаз одновременно темнеют, зрачки расширяются — хотя куда ещё больше; оба его любимых парня на миг перестают дышать.<br/>
Зрелище, от которого он однажды случайно сойдёт с ума.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В отеле белоснежное постельное бельё и просторная ванная, где Сакуса даже после своей санитарной инспекции не нашёл ни пятнышка — самый чистый отель за всё время их путешествия. Осаму приходит в восторг от неплохой кухни — с более чем нормальной плитой и холодильником, а Суна, который выбрал и забронировал этот отель ещё в начале июля, наблюдает за ними с ликующим видом, потягивая кофе со льдом, который успел купить в автомате внизу.<p>Впрочем, разгружаются и располагаются они совсем недолго, и уже через полчаса оказываются в просторной душевой под прохладными струями воды.</p><p>Пока Суна моет волосы с шампунем, Осаму вжимает Сакусу в стену, целует глубоко, но бережно. Он при всём желании не умеет вести себя по-настоящему грубо; острить и подкалывать — его предел, и то, Суна говорит, что это Ацуму его научил, и не будь у Осаму противного и едкого брата-близнеца, тот и материться бы не умел (на что Осаму тут же отозвался заготовленным «иди нахуй», хотя даже ругательства от него звучали мягко, по крайней мере, в их с Суной сторону). Широкие ладони гуляют по всему телу Сакусы, размазывают мыльную пену, томное удовольствие наполняет каждую клеточку тела. Одной рукой Осаму соскальзывает к его члену и начинает дрочить: невыносимо медленно, хочется его поторопить, но рот занят, а сил нет — Сакусе кажется, что сейчас растает, расплавится от удовольствия.</p><p>Сдержаться невозможно, он тихо стонет на выдохе.</p><p>Поначалу Осаму ловит каждый-каждый стон, слизывает с губ, с языка. У поцелуев мятный вкус, они долгие, словно Осаму заждался и теперь никак не насытится. Хотя почему словно, вероятно, так и есть, потому что Сакусе тоже мало, и он отчаянно шарит руками по спине Осаму, пытается наполниться ощущениями доверху — но всё равно недостаточно. Всегда будет мало. Затем Осаму переходит на шею; не целует, скорее, вылизывает — кадык, впадины ключицы — вырисовывает круги языком. То лишь втягивает кожу губами, то слегка прикусывает.</p><p>И снова — даже укус у Осаму получается мягким, как поцелуй. А может, это Сакуса привык думать так обо всём, что делал Осаму. Даже удар, наверное, покажется ему нежным.</p><p>Удовольствие скручивается в узел неожиданно — Сакуса сам не заметил, как быстро дошёл чуть ли не до предела. Отстранённо отмечает, что практически висит на крепких руках Осаму: собственные ноги не держат совершенно.</p><p>— Саму, — слышится голос Суны откуда-то извне, — сбавь обороты.</p><p>Что? Почему?..</p><p>— А, — хрипит Осаму над ухом. — Да-а… прости, увлёкся.</p><p>Перед кем он извиняется? За что?</p><p>— Ничего. — Где-то рядом звучит влажный поцелуй. Сакуса силится открыть глаза и видит, как Суна — мокрые волосы откинуты назад, и чёрт, как же Сакусе нравится смотреть на его лицо — засасывает Осаму, довольно резко, почти грубо. С лёгкой улыбкой отстраняется, приоткрывает глаза. Взгляд, как у коварного лиса. Озорной кицунэ — вот на кого похож Суна. Притворится спокойным и тихим, завоюет доверие — а потом и не заметишь, как он свëл с ума.</p><p>— Киёми, — обращается к нему Суна. Прислоняется лбом ко лбу Осаму, но смотреть продолжает на Сакусу. — Как ты хочешь сейчас?</p><p>Сакуса хмурится. Его мозг, усталый и поплывший от прохлады после жары и медленных, но распаляющих до невозможности поцелуев Осаму, разбирает только отдельные слова.</p><p>Хочет?.. Кого? Обоих. Чего он хочет? Насытиться ими сполна, ими обоими, и блядь, это невозможно по определению, их ему всегда будет мало.</p><p>Как?</p><p>— Внутри, — хрипит он, собственный голос кажется чужим.</p><p>Суна прикусывает нижнюю губу, спокойное веселье исчезает из его взгляда. Остаётся только желание. Сильное и неутолимое — точь-в-точь, как у Сакусы.</p><p>— Иди ко мне.</p><p>Сакуса тут же отталкивается от стены душевой. Чувство равновесия подводит, но его всё ещё держит Осаму, да и Суна быстро протягивает руки и принимает в свои объятия. Два шага, и теперь спиной в стену упирается Суна. Обхватывает лицо Сакусы тëплыми ладонями.</p><p>— Киёми, посмотри на меня.</p><p>«Я всегда смотрю на тебя», — рвётся наружу, но язык больше не слушается. Сакуса едва открывает глаза — неужели снова закрыл? — и натыкается на нежный и внимательный взгляд Суны.</p><p>Пальцы гладят по скулам, размазывают капли воды. Убирают мокрые кудри со лба.</p><p>— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Суна, чуть склонив голову. — Скажи нам.</p><p>Язык не слушается, мозг расплавленный.<br/>
Сакуса утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Суны. Чувствует его пальцы в волосах, ладонь — на щеке; руки Осаму обвивают талию, он прижимается сзади, согревая. Мажет губами по шее, легонько целует по верху лопаток.</p><p>— Хорошо, — единственное слово, на которое способен Сакуса.</p><p>Суна его целует, и на мгновение Сакусе кажется, что для Суны и он тоже — тот самый.</p><p>Осаму гладит одной рукой по животу, поднимается выше, играет с соском; другой тянется к полке, куда Сакуса предусмотрительно закинул лубрикант. Знал, что так всё и обернётся. Так случалось чуть ли не в каждом отеле на пути (кроме Спрингфилда, где свободные номера оказались только в гостинице с одной уборной на целый этаж), и всё же — каждый раз ему едва верилось, что всё это происходит с ним и на самом деле.</p><p>Будет очень непросто отвыкнуть.<br/>
А отвыкать придётся — хорошее не может длиться вечно. Они в Санта-Монике, в конце-то концов.</p><p>Суна проводит рукой по члену Сакусы — твёрдому, налитому кровью, чувствительному из-за недавней близости к разрядке, — в то время как Осаму проталкивает первый палец, начиная растягивать. Сакуса стонет, снова уронив голову на плечо Суны.</p><p>Они заставляют думать, что отвыкать не придётся.</p><p>Осаму подключает второй палец, сгибает, раздвигает их внутри. Движения ритмичные, но всë ещë до жути медленные. Сакуса вцепляется в плечи Суны, хотя его и так держат достаточно крепко. Не упадёт, даже если захочет. Но он сильнее сжимает пальцы, едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать царапать: им ещё на пляж идти, сегодня или завтра — когда-нибудь. Суна обхватывает их члены, от соприкосновения — плоть к плоти — стонут оба. Громче дозволенного, ведь в гостиничных номерах всегда слишком тонкие стены.</p><p>Хотя кого это на хер волнует.</p><p>Суна дышит часто и лихорадочно. Что-то шепчет на ухо, но Сакуса не разбирает ни слова. То ли мозг окончательно отключился, то ли Суна пытается говорить, когда больше не может — и не нужно. Зато дрочит им обоим ритмично, подстроившись под медленный темп Осаму, который трахает Сакусу уже тремя пальцами. Находит нужный угол, то и дело задевает простату. Выцеловывает лопатки, второй рукой крепко обхватив его торс. Сакуса себя не контролирует: просто движется так, как направляют два чужих тела.</p><p>— Са… му, — цедит сквозь зубы Суна. — Саму, ну же… — Тянется за спину Сакусы и целует Осаму через его плечо.</p><p>И Осаму входит в Сакусу, берëт разом, одним мощным толчком. Наконец-то — перестал сдерживаться.</p><p>Как же он хочет видеть лицо Осаму сейчас.</p><p>С губ Сакусы срывается крик, и Суна тут же накрывает его рот ладонью. Сквозь туман в голове слышится смешок:</p><p>— Ты сегодня такой громкий, Киëми, — шепчет Суна, касаясь его щеки мягкими искусанными губами. — Мне нравится тебя слушать. Очень нравится. Не представляешь, — рваный вдох, — какой ты красивый.</p><p>Осаму берëт быстрый темп, самозабвенно вколачивается в Сакусу, Суна подхватывает ритм, не только рукой, но и телом. Ладонь, которой закрывал рот Сакусы, соскользнула на шею, к изгибу. Суна выглядит так, будто вот-вот развалится: брови свëл к переносице, взгляд рассеянный, рот приоткрыт, губы напряжены.</p><p>— Смотри на меня, — рвано выдыхает он и хватает Сакусу за челюсть. Фокусирует взгляд на его глазах. Радужки не видно. Полностью чëрные. Или так только кажется. Сакуса не видит ничего, кроме них. — Смотри на меня… я хочу... я...</p><p>Осаму за спиной утробно рычит и больно впивается зубами в плечо Сакусы.</p><p>Они кончают почти одновременно. Первым распадается Сакуса, потом Суна, или Осаму, нельзя сказать точно.</p><p>Сакуса не может определить, кто из них кто и где. На мгновение — на единое мгновение, в высшей точке, когда узел закручивается до самого предела и рассыпается, разливается волнами — он и правда уверен, что они втроëм — единое целое.</p><p>— Люблю, люблю, люблю, — слышится чей-то лихорадочный шëпот.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первым вырубается Суна. Хотел улечься сразу после душа, но Осаму ловит укоризненный взгляд Сакусы и заставляет сначала одеться (то есть позволить Осаму натянуть на себя «хотя бы футболку, Рин») и вытереть мокрые волосы. Второе Осаму тоже делает сам: сажает на кровать, которую уже расстелил Сакуса, и бережно массирует голову, пока с прядей не перестаëт капать вода. Суна бормочет что-то вроде «доброй ночи» — хотя на часах ещë только три часа дня — и ложится, накрывшись тонким одеялом.<p>— А поцеловать? — говорит чуть громче</p><p>— Как маленький, — бубнит Сакуса, но тем не менее, подходит и целует в лоб. Ловит взглядом, как Суна улыбается одним уголком губ. Уступает место Осаму, который зарывается носом в Сунины волосы и чмокает в щëку.</p><p>Поцелуй перед сном — так глупо и по-детски. Сакуса до сих пор не привык. Смущается и ворчит, когда эти двое подползают к нему с обеих сторон и одновременно целуют то в скулы, то в лоб, то в шею. Щекотно и невинно. Ему нравится. Одно из любимых воспоминаний о дороге.</p><p>А теперь — дорога закончилась, и Сакусе странно думать о том, что скоро жизнь вернëтся в привычное русло. И никаких поцелуев на ночь.</p><p>— Идëм, — шëпотом зовëт Осаму и протягивает руку.</p><p>Сакуса хватается за неë и позволяет утянуть за собой. У выхода из комнаты останавливается и напоследок бросает взгляд на спящего Суну, которого только что накрыл. Тот шевелится, не просыпаясь, натягивает одеяло повыше, утыкается в него носом. Во сне Суна почему-то всë время хочет спрятать лицо. В одеяле, на плече Осаму, на груди Сакусы. Словно бы ищет защиты — или безопасности. Хоть и выглядит обычно спокойным и уверенным в себе, но за те часы, что Суна провëл рядом с ним на переднем сиденье, Сакуса разглядел в нëм то же фоновое, не различимое со стороны напряжение.</p><p>Тревожное напряжение. Не влияет на повседневные действия, но и не уходит никуда.</p><p>С Сакусой так, скорее всего, из-за тоски по дому, которую он задвинул вглубь подсознания и старался ни за что не возвращаться к мыслям о Японии. Его там не ждали. Ни как родственника, ни как друга, а теперь и в качестве специалиста он тоже никому там не нужен.</p><p>С чем связана эта тревога у Суны, Сакуса не понимает. По их же словам, Суна с Осаму живут в США около пяти лет и вполне привыкли к другой стране и к другой культуре. А возможно, Суна отлично справлялся благодаря спокойному до глубины души Осаму.</p><p>— Опять хмуришься, — мягко говорит Осаму, когда они проходят из спальни в гостиную и прикрывают за собой дверь. Проводит большим пальцем по лбу Сакусы, ровно над переносицей — где пролегает складка, — заставляет расслабиться: — Морщины появятся.</p><p>В ответ Сакуса невольно хмурится ещë сильнее. Осаму смеëтся.</p><p>Есть не хочется. С Суной они поели полтора часа назад — пока Осаму спал, а тот пообедал бургерами позже, на подъезде к Санта-Монике. Причëм бургеры были домашние, как бы странно не звучало для дорожной еды, которую приготовили из продуктов, купленных в якобы «случайных» местах. Суна однажды шепнул Сакусе, что Осаму потратил трое суток на штудирование данных о продуктовых магазинах и рынках. Полезно брать с собой в путешествие шеф-повара.</p><p>Осаму является одновременно владельцем и шефом маленького, но крайне популярного ресторана онигири в Чикаго. И хотя он специализируется на японской кухне, вкусным у него получается всë: яичница, бургеры, простенькие салатики, мясо на гриле. Даже из дешëвых макарошек умудрился приготовить чуть ли не итальянскую пасту — ну, по крайней мере, после двух банок пива было запредельно вкусно.</p><p>Сакуса мог бы сказать, что умение Осаму вкусно готовить — его главный плюс, и только поэтому тот ему нравится.<br/>
И был бы довольно близок к истине. Однако…</p><p>— Неужели не хочешь спать? — Осаму пристально вглядывается ему в лицо. — Хочешь, — тут же заключает сам. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что он разбирается в физических потребностях окружающих лучше, чем они сами.</p><p>Они садятся на диван. Сакуса ближе к панорамному окну, почти на солнце. На небе ни облачка. Краски снаружи словно выцвели: блëклый пыльный асфальт, зелëно-жëлтые листья пальм, почти белая полоса песка и тонюсенькая бледно-голубая ленточка океана. Кажется, будто смотришь на засвеченную фотографию.</p><p>— Я очень хочу спать, — проговаривает Сакуса, — но, кажется, не смогу уснуть. Слишком…</p><p>Он пытается подобрать выражения, но не получается. Сакуса не привык говорить о чувствах. Тем более о собственных. Но Осаму с Суной (особенно Суна) вытягивают из него слово за словом, и он им за это благодарен. Эмоций так много, что если бы он не озвучивал хотя бы часть, сварился бы в них заживо и точно сошëл бы с ума.</p><p>Да и как говорить о чувствах, если сам до конца не понимаешь?</p><p>— Слишком. Всë это — слишком, — силится объяснить Сакуса.</p><p>Осаму задумчиво хмыкает:</p><p>— По крайней мере, в хорошем смысле, — подытоживает он и протягивает руки вперëд — приглашает.</p><p>Сакуса несколько колеблется — по старой и въедливой привычке — и подползает к Осаму. Прислоняется к его груди.</p><p>Тепло. На улице жарко, в номере прохладно из-за кондиционера, а Сакусе наконец-то стало тепло.</p><p>Осаму обвивает руками, прижимая к себе. Его объятия всегда были самыми удобными в мире. И пусть это «всегда» для Сакусы длится всего лишь каких-то десять суток, он не может думать и оценивать иначе. Руки Осаму окружают его мягко и ненавязчиво, будто одеяло, и если бы он умел, Сакуса начал бы мурчать.</p><p>Признав это про себя, ощущает, как щёки начинают гореть, и тут же прячет лицо на груди Осаму. Брови сдвигаются сами собой, но не хмуро, а, наверное, как-то по-жалкому.</p><p>С каждой секундой Сакуса всё больше боится, что объятия окажутся последними. Поцелуй — тоже. Их секс в душе, возможно, уже был последним.</p><p>— Что дальше? — шепчет он в ключицу Осаму. Вдыхает поглубже. Запах мыла. И варёного риса — но не от тела, а из кухни. Как всë-таки хорошо путешествовать с шеф-поваром.</p><p>Осаму хмыкает и наверняка слегка морщит нос, как делает всегда, когда чем-то недоволен или задумывается. Сползает на спину, утягивая Сакусу за собой. И теперь они лежат на диване. Точнее, на диване Осаму, а на Осаму — Сакуса.</p><p>— Поедим, — просто отвечает Осаму. — Сходим на пляж. — Рукой задумчиво перебирает волосы Сакусы. Хочется расслабиться и ни о чëм не думать. Рядом с Осаму так всегда. Он будто бы в принципе не переносит напряжения рядом с собой.</p><p>Суна как-то рассказывал, что вообще-то Осаму тот ещё задира, умеет и подраться, и разыграть и напакостить. Сакусе верилось с трудом, и, видимо, по нему было заметно, потому что Суна смеялся: мол, Сакуса просто не знаком с Ацуму.</p><p>Но не сказал, что однажды они с Ацуму познакомятся, а просто: «Не знаком, потому и не веришь, а знал бы ты…»</p><p>Рядом с Осаму всегда легко расслабиться, но сегодня — исключение.</p><p>— Киёми, — зовёт Осаму. Подцепляет пальцем за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него. В глазах — заботливое беспокойство.</p><p>— Что. Дальше? — упрямо повторяет Сакуса, и взгляд Осаму темнеет. — Дорога закончилась. Приехали. — Голос звучит холодно. Разнится с эмоциями.</p><p>Он хочет сказать, что, наверное, теперь их пути разойдутся. Что они просто спутники на время путешествия, и жить так дальше — втроём — не смогут. Не получится. Ритм их нормальных жизней не рассчитан на троих. Осаму с Суной лет сто живут вдвоём — как кажется Сакусе. А Сакуса привык быть один. И также хочет сказать, что — не хотел бы их отпускать.</p><p> — Твой отпуск заканчивается через четыре дня. Надеюсь, вы забронировали билеты на самолёт. Только так успеете вернуться. — Сакусе до дома ближе: до Сан-Франциско, куда он переехал по работе, всего шестьсот двадцать километров. Полдня дороги.</p><p>— Да, забронировали, — тихо говорит Осаму, на Сакусу не смотрит.</p><p>Разговаривать с Осаму сложно. Сложнее, чем с Суной, который не прочь влезть в душу, выпытать какой-нибудь рассказ о себе. Он популярный блогер и модель, ему необходимо уметь общаться с людьми словами и добиваться своего. А Осаму больше привык говорить на языке еды. Вкуса и ощущений. Молчаливой заботы.</p><p>Сейчас её недостаточно. Сакуса отчаянно ждёт, что Осаму что-нибудь скажет. И Осаму говорит, но это не то, что Сакуса хотел бы услышать.</p><p>— Поговорим с Рином, когда он проснётся, — сдавленно проговаривает Осаму.</p><p>Да. Им обоим нужен Рин. Отчасти, чтобы им двоим было легче понять друг друга.</p><p>Сакуса не сомневается, что Осаму безумно нравился бы ему и без Суны — но без Суны они бы сходились очень долго. Безумно долго.</p><p>Осаму никогда и никому не навязывается, а Сакуса избегает привязанностей в принципе. И накрыть внезапной и сильной симпатией — почти любовью — его могло только так: в спонтанном путешествии, когда десять суток проводишь в замкнутом пространстве машины наедине с двумя парнями, которых не можешь не узнать поближе. К которым не можешь не почувствовать влечения. И когда оно оказывается взаимным, сложно не сойти с ума.</p><p>Но взаимное влечение не значит, что желание остаться всем вместе — тоже будет таковым.</p><p>Вот бы между Сан-Франциско и Чикаго проложить ещё одно шоссе шестьдесят шесть.</p><p>Теперь складка между бровями пролегла у Осаму, но разгладить её пальцем — как недавно с Сакусой сделал он — Сакуса не решается. И сцеловать напряжение, закравшееся в уголки губ — тоже.</p><p>— Не думай о лишнем. Постарайся уснуть, хорошо? — ласково, но несколько грустно говорит Осаму. — Утро вечера мудренее. Ну, в нашем случае наоборот.</p><p>Рука Осаму в волосах замирает.<br/>
На кухне булькает вода в кастрюле с рисом, но Осаму не спешит уходить.</p><p>Отчего-то ощущается, как нежность напоследок — на прощание — потому что Сакуса знает точно: если (когда) Осаму придётся выбирать, за кем последовать — он выберет Суну.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сакуса просыпается один.<p>На нëм лëгкое одеяло. За окнами начинает сгущаться ночь: горизонт едва-едва светится нежно-лазурным и розоватым оттенком на лëгких перистых облаках. Зажигаются уличные фонари. Пасифик-Парк уже вовсю переливается красочной иллюминацией.</p><p>Тихо играет музыка. Медленный ритм вальса, нежный женский вокал. На минуту Сакусе кажется, что она звучит откуда-то снаружи — из кафе на крыше отеля или из того же парка. Потом понимает — это в их номере. За стеной. В спальне.</p><p>Нежная мелодия будто пропитывает собой воздух. Одно лишнее движение — и спугнëшь звуковую волну, нарушишь темп и равновесие. Атмосферу. Но Сакуса точно знает, что она звучит из портативной колонки, которую взял с собой в дорогу Суна.</p><p>Ещë он будто своими глазами видит как Осаму с Суной танцуют под эту песню. Картинка возникает в голове мгновенно: этим двоим в принципе к лицу медленные танцы. Неторопливый вальс, ведут оба, по очереди. Безмолвное взаимопонимание.</p><p>Сакуса бесшумно стаскивает с себя одеяло. Краем глаза замечает на кофейном столике контейнер — с онигири. Тремя свежими онигири. Помешкав, всё-таки быстро съедает. Практически заглатывает, даром что Осаму не видит, иначе бы насупился и обиделся: то, что он готовит, нужно есть не спеша (даже если очень хочется поскорее закинуть в себя это вкусовое великолепие). Растянуть удовольствие. Да и полезнее будет. Но Сакуса слишком голодный, а онигири слишком вкусные. С умебоши. Как в кафешке у дома, где он жил в детстве в Токио.</p><p>Благодаря Осаму вспоминать о доме не так больно.</p><p>Он успевает поесть, а медленная песня всё ещё играет. Сакуса встаёт, облизывает губы — не продал ли кому Осаму душу, чтобы научиться готовить так? — и на цыпочках подкрадывается к перегородке в номере.</p><p>И хотя онигири были очень тёплыми — оставлены на столике от силы минут пятнадцать назад — и приятно согревали желудок, у Сакусы внутри холодеет.</p><p>Не понимает толком, почему.</p><p>Свет выключен. Комнату освещают только отблески разноцветных неоновых реклам.</p><p>Они и правда танцуют. Ладонь в ладони, переплетённые пальцы. Другая рука Осаму — на талии Суны; рука Суны — на его плече. Голова тоже. Глаза обоих закрыты. Тихонько покачиваются в такт мелодии, медленно переступают ногами.</p><p>Словно мир существует только для них двоих.</p><p>Как Сакуса уходит из номера, они не слышат.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Берег в Санта-Монике Сакусе не нравится. Песок тянется чуть ли до самого горизонта: пляж до нелепого широкий. До воды идти долго. Хотя они и остановились в отеле на Оушн-авеню, вдоль которой и тянется набережная, Сакусе понадобилось целых пятнадцать минут, чтобы дойти до океана.<p>Чем ближе к океану, тем больше шум волн перебивает громкую музыку с аттракционов Пасифик-Парка. Подходит к самой воде и позволяет поймать его за пальцы ног. Тëплая, но купаться уже не так приятно.</p><p>Допустим, пару дней они — то есть, он — отдохнëт. Поспит. Заставит Осаму наготовить напоследок побольше. Проводит в аэропорт. Виду не подаст. </p><p>Так они и разъедутся — как и запланировали ещë в первый день.</p><p>Они не могли успеть полюбить его достаточно сильно, чтобы менять свой образ жизни и подстраивать его под троих.</p><p>Он, Сакуса, не мог успеть полюбить их достаточно, чтобы бросить всë и рвануть в Чикаго. Или уговорить Осаму открыть ресторан в Сан-Франциско. Или попросить Суну начать всë с чистого листа в другом городе: новые контракты, связи, агентства.</p><p>Он не мог.</p><p>Хотя, чëрт побери, порой — всегда, если честно — казалось, что они втроëм знакомы, встречаются и любят друг друга сто лет. </p><p>Нет, обрывает себя Сакуса. Так не бывает.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Суна Ринтаро обрушивается на него, как снег на голову — именно летом в Калифорнии. Шум волн глушил посторонние звуки, и шаги, а судя по частому дыханию Суны — бег, Сакуса просто не услышал. Вот он стоит один и смотрит на тëмные волны, а в следующую секунду — держит за талию Суну, который повис на его плечах.</p><p>— Киëми… Сакуса, — хрипло выговаривает Суна между вдохами, поменяв имя и фамилию местами на западный манер. — Как… ты зачем… Что это вообще было?</p><p>— О чëм ты? — ровным голосом спрашивает Сакуса.</p><p>— Мы вроде договаривались пойти на пляж вместе. — Суна прищуривается и склоняет голову, который раз за день напоминая коварного и всезнающего ëкая. — Ты чего себе надумать успел, Киëми?</p><p>Ему рассказал Осаму?<br/>
Где Осаму?</p><p>Тоже здесь. В шаге от них. Молчит, но глаз не сводит.</p><p>Хорошо. С Осаму спокойнее.</p><p>— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Сакуса.</p><p>— Врëшь, — тут же реагирует Суна.</p><p>Да, врëт.</p><p>Суна смотрит в глаза. Он всегда смотрит в глаза своим нечитаемым взглядом — к каждому присматривается и делает выводы. Насколько будет полезен данный конкретный человек в будущем? Какие у него слабости? Как их можно использовать?</p><p>Слабостью Сакусы оказался взгляд Суны, и Суна это прекрасно знает.</p><p>— Вы танцевали, — выпаливает Сакуса.</p><p>— И? — Суна просит продолжать.</p><p>Сакуса глубоко вдыхает. Выдыхает. Умоляет свой рот выдать нужные слова, а не… как обычно.</p><p>— Вы привыкли друг к другу. Я для вас чужой. — Странно произносить это, когда Суна буквально висит на его плечах, а Осаму с неизменной заботой следит за каждой переменой выражения на лице. — Я бы хотел, чтобы всë продолжалось и дальше, но…</p><p>Тëмная комната, парный вальс, целый мир, разделëнный только на двоих. Сакуса сглатывает, отводит взгляд, прячет его в волнах.</p><p>— Но понимаю, что это невозможно. Вы долго друг друга знаете, привыкли друг к другу. Я буду лишним. Это… — Пытается объяснить, но на ум приходит одно-единственное слово. За неимением лучшего, произносит его. Шëпотом: — Больно.</p><p>Вдалеке раздаëтся гудок корабля. Плещутся волны.</p><p>Сакуса напрягает пальцы на талии Суны, хочет прижать к себе крепче.<br/>
Хочет прижать обоих и бесконечно шептать им «не уходи-не уходи-не уходи».</p><p>Но он даже посмотреть на Суну не может, не то чтобы сказать что-нибудь ещë.</p><p>Тихий смех сбивает с толку.</p><p>— Казался таким умным, а на деле — дурак дураком, Киëми. — Суна подцепляет пальцем за подбородок и смотрит в глаза. Сакуса ждëт от его взгляда упрëка, хотя бы шутливого, чего угодно — но не полного принятия, не бесконечной нежности, не...</p><p>— Когда ты спросил о том, что будет дальше, — заговаривает Осаму, и Сакуса переводит взгляд на него, — я смутился… потому что подумал, ты хочешь уйти. И мне придëтся выбирать.</p><p>— Ты бы выбрал Суну, — тут же говорит Сакуса.</p><p>— Я бы не смог выбрать, — мгновенно отрезает Осаму. — И я бы очень… — он вздыхает, — не хотел бы, чтобы вы заставляли меня выбирать.</p><p>— Я не буду, — заверяет Суна. — Вы мне оба нужны. Ты мне нравишься, — снова обращается он к Сакусе. — Наверное, даже люблю. Пока не уверен. Да и думать не хочу. Мне просто хорошо с тобой. С вами обоими, понимаешь? — Обхватывает лицо Сакусы ладонями приближает к себе. — С Осаму тоже хорошо, но сейчас — нас трое. И мы втроëм хотим, чтобы так и продолжалось. Остальное неважно.</p><p>Суна так легко и просто озвучивает то, до чего Сакуса додумался бы много времени спустя. Когда было бы поздно и не было бы смысла и возможностей встретиться снова. Начать сначала.</p><p>— Смотри на меня, — вполголоса призывает Суна. — Я здесь.</p><p>— Я всегда смотрю на тебя, — не задумываясь, отвечает Сакуса. Тут же хмурится, потому что лицо начинает гореть, и наклоняет голову, пряча на плече Суны. Тот смеëтся, и на сей раз в смехе мелькает самодовольство. Ну точно кицунэ.</p><p>— На тебя тоже, — добавляет Сакуса, когда чувствует, как их с Суной накрывает ещë одна пара рук.</p><p>— Знаю, — смеëтся Осаму.</p><p>Они обсуждают, чем займутся вечером, что закажут на ужин. Потом, как всегда, Суна с Осаму уходят случайно от темы и углубляются в свои, на двоих: «А помнишь...» — «Конечно».</p><p>Сакуса выпадает из разговора и поднимает голову. Звëзд почти не видно — всë перебивает яркая подсветка колеса обозрения. Он прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает ночной воздух. </p><p>— И всë-таки, что потом? — Его внимание привлекает фраза Осаму, обращëнная не то к Суне, не то к Сакусе.</p><p>— В смысле? — Суна склоняет голову набок.</p><p>— Через четыре дня, когда надо будет…</p><p>— А-а-ах! — Суна отмахивается, мотая головой. — Вот потом и подумаем, Саму!</p><p>— Но… — хором возражают Осаму с Сакусой.</p><p>— Цыц! — Он взмахивает рукой, смыкая пальцы, мол, замолчите. Улыбается уголком губ и приподнимает бровь. — Мы же в Калифорнии! В Санта-Монике. После долгой дороги! У нас такая прекрасная возможность просто стоять на берегу моря и целоваться втроëм под звëздами. Наслаждаться моментом. А вы хотите потратить его на обсуждение планов по переездам-перелëтам-работам?</p><p>— Пафосно, — хмыкает Осаму.</p><p>— И звëзд почти не видно, — вставляет Сакуса.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно вам. — Суна закатывает глаза и смеëтся. Запрокинув голову. Тихо и нежно. Счастливо. — Что бы вы без меня делали. — И обнимает снова за плечи обоих. Первым целует Сакусу, прикусив губу — за то, что сбежал? — но тут же бережно вылизывает. Осаму в это время льнëт к Суниной шее, оставляя на ней тягучие, как мëд, поцелуи.</p><p>Потом Суна целуется с Осаму, и Сакуса только смотрит. Под руками тепло двух тел, в глазах мутно, а в голове — на удивление ясно.</p><p>Он всë ещë не знает, что ждëт их дальше.</p><p>Но его вдруг пронзило чëтким пониманием того, что и Суна, и Осаму есть и будут рядом.<br/>
Сейчас — и всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>